En mis sueños
by sideris-nasute
Summary: Una historia corta, pero bonita, bueno a mi me lo parecio


Disclaimer: los personajes ni me pertenecen, son demasiado complejos

En mis sueños

Otra vez este despertador suena, justo cuando soñaba con ella, como me gustaría poderle soñar mas, no la conozco, pero como si lo hiciese, viene a mi cada que mis parpados se besan, en el coqueteo de las estrellas, bajo la luz de la luna, ella es alguien que me hace sentir algo que no puedo explicar…

Despierto de nuevo en la soledad de mi casa, a veces suelo soñar despierta, como seria si ella fuese real, cuando esta apunto de decirme su nombre despierto, me quedo con toda la ansiedad.

El camino a la escuela es igual q todos los días, todas esas miradas q a veces me incomodan, saludos de conocidos, de desconocidos…

-Chicos hoy tendremos una nueva alumna-

No pongo mucha atención porque sigo pensando en ella

-Por favor, toma asiento al lado de Hatsuki-

La mención de mi nombre me devuelve a la realidad, volteo y es ELLA la chica de mis sueños!, me paralizo, nada en mi cuerpo responde, no puede dejar de mirarla, hasta que

-hola-

-…-

Me quedo sin palabras, hipnotizada, por su belleza impresionada por su delicadeza y yo atontada viéndola.

La clase pasa más rápido de lo normal cuando es hora del almuerzo, decaigo un poco al ver a todas esas personas rodeándola, salgo lo mas discreta que puedo, me dirijo a la azotea… aun así no puedo sacarla de la cabeza, apenas tomo asiento cuando la puerta se abre…

-Lo lamento, no quiero incomodarte-

-Noo!...-

Perfecto Hatsuki grita para que se espante y no vuelva

-No quise gritar… solo que… no me incomodas-

-Disculpa, es que…-

-Entiendo a mi también me gusta respirar el aire fresco-

Absurdo lo que digo, pero no necesito escuchar ninguna explicación del por que esta aquí, el solo hecho de poderle ver es suficiente para mi

-Mi nombre es Hatsuki-

Es raro, sonrió naturalmente

-Yo me llamo Hatsumi, un gusto-

-Lo mismo digo-

Solo con tocar su mano puedo sentir esa calidez, que irradia en su rostro, ella sonríe, de modo q me siento torpe al quedarme viéndola tan fijamente, sigo tratando de descifrar si estoy soñando aun.

-Es algo extraño…-

-El que?-

-siento como si te conociese de hace tiempo-

Sus palabras me hacen creer que esta aquí para mi, aunque es muy pronto para decirlo

-Si yo también me siento así-

Mi boca no obedece a mi mente, pero ella no ha mostrado desconcierto

-Me puedo sentar?-

-Si claro, adelante-

-¿Y que te gusta hacer, aparte de estar aquí?-

-Dormir-

Que he dicho!

-bueno… yo... esto…-

-No te preocupes Hatsuki-

Mi mente otra vez discierne con mi cuerpo, al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, me calma, ya ni si quiera recuerdo lo que iba a decir…

-Disculpa no debí llamarte con tanta confianza-

-No te preocupes, esta bien si yo pudiese llamarte Hatsumi estas de acuerdo?-

-Eso seria Grandioso Hatsuki-

Platicamos de todo fue un gran almuerzo, casi tan grandioso como en mis sueños, la campana suena, me hace sentir algo triste de algún modo,

-Oye Hatsuki, disculpa, que sea tan molesta pero… soy nueva y no conozco la ciudad, entonces me preguntaba si podrías bueno, si no quieres esta bien yo…-

Si supieses que lo que más quiero es pasar más tiempo contigo esto es realmente fabuloso, una gran oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar

-Con mucho gusto Hatsumi-

-En serio, muchas gracias Hatsuki, te parece si vamos después de clases-

-Si, suena genial-

Volvimos al salón y las clases me parecieron eternas, contaba hasta los segundos para salir, entonces decidí distraerme recordando lo que soñé, un error, uno hermoso, por que cuando volví a la realidad ya casi se habían ido todos incluyéndola, me sentí tan decepcionada, tome mi mochila y salí con una tristeza tan profunda que sentía cada paso me clavaba mas al suelo, por alguna razón, sentí esperanza cuando vi hacia la puerta, pero no había nadie, que ingenua…

-Hatsuki!-

Volteo ella viene corriendo hacia mi, lo mejor gritando mi nombre

-Hatsumi-

Sonrió, por que es la única manera de demostrarle mi gratitud, mi gran gratitud en un pequeño gesto, que cosas estoy pensando…

-Hatsuki, menos mal, que te encontré-

-Si menos mal, Hatsumi-

-Hatsuki, fui a la dirección a arreglar algunas cosas, quería que me acompañaras, pero te vais sonrientes como si soñaras despierta-

Eso mismo hacia

-no te preocupes Hatsumi-

-Gracias, creo que fui algo egoísta al pedir que me acompañaras, sin…-

-Si hubiese tenido algo que hacer no hubiese aceptado, Hatsumi-

-Ah esta bien Hatsuki-

El resto del día se evapora tan rápido que apenas puedo respirar, nos tratamos como amigas de toda la vida, cuando apenas nos conocemos, hablamos de tantas cosas, nos dedicamos miradas que expresan mas que las propias palabras

Ella mira su reloj

-Oh ya es muy tarde, Hatsuki-

-En serio, entonces deberíamos irnos Hatsumi-

Caminamos en silencio, hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa

-Lo siento, Hatsuki-

-Por que Hatsumi?-

-Por robarte tiempo de sueño-

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso-

-En serio Hatsuki-

-Hatsumi, ya no necesito soñar-

FIN

* * *

><p>Dedicado a Kamui Ikari, disculpa la tardanza, espero te haya gustado<p> 


End file.
